This Is How A Heart Breaks
by Magz86
Summary: What has he done? SLASH Story title is a song by Rob Thomas


_I wrote this a while back and just decided to post it tonight. I hope you like it. It is quite short but I think it works._

_Dis: I do not own any of the people mentioned herein. I only own the plot._

**This Is How a Heart Breaks**

Jeff stared at the door through which his ex had just left. Had that just happened? Did Chris really just break up with him? What had happened to them? What had changed?

Jeff continued to stare at the door through which his now ex-boyfriend had left. His mouth was open slightly, his breathing shallow. His eyes betrayed no hurt, showing only a calmness that would most likely unsettle most people.

Obviously, _something_ had changed; obviously, there was a good _reason_. No one ended a five year relationship on a whim so there had to be a good reason. Didn't there?

Jeff shrugged to himself again and shook his head just slightly. Chris had obviously changed. _He_ hadn't. He knew he hadn't. Why would he change? He was just fine as he was. OK, that was arrogant and stuck up but _had _he changed? Had he done something wrong? What had happened between them?

Jeff stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dropping it to the floor, he took off his jeans as well and got into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest. He rested his head on the pillow but he couldn't sleep. Now, he wasn't calm. Now that it hit him, he was hurt and heartbroken.

They'd been together for five years so it couldn't be an outward thing so it was something inside. His feelings hadn't changed? Had Chris'? He didn't think he'd changed his person. He still liked the same things, had the same views, and still loved Chris.

So, what had gone wrong?

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

Chris left the room he'd just dumped his ex-boyfriend in with the intention of not looking back at all. That intention failed as after just two steps, his head swivelled to gaze at the door between his old life and his new one.

His mouth opened as if he wanted to call out. He took a deep breath and exhaled before closing his eyes, grimacing slightly. Should he have done this? Should he have broken up with Jeff? Had he done the right thing in doing so? All of a sudden, it felt like the biggest mistake of his life.

He leaned back against the wall opposite the door, swallowing heavily. Should he go back? His tongue sneaked out and licked at his dry lips. He ran his hand through his short hair, his mind remembering Jeff's long strands and how he liked to run his fingers through them. He jerked out of the memory and moved his hand away quickly, leaving it to rest on the back of his neck.

The elevator 'ding'ed and Matt got off the elevator and saw Chris. He approached the man he was in love with, smiling. He reached out and touched Chris' shoulder.

Chris jumped at the touch and looked out of the corner of his eyes quickly. He and Matt had agreed that he should do this sooner rather than later but he didn't want Matt to see how badly this was affecting him, didn't want him to see the tears shining in his eyes.

"Hey, you coming?"

He was torn. Should he go back to Jeff? To his old life? To comfort and safety? Or should he leave? Start his life anew with Matt? What should he do?

Chris blinked back the tears, keeping his eyes closed for a second; he took a deep breath before opening them again and turning to Matt. He smiled weakly at Matt. "Yeah, um, let's go."

Matt led him down the corridor, back to the elevator so they could go to their own floor and room. As Matt held on to his arm, Chris couldn't help but look back at the room Jeff was in. How was he? How was he taking this? Was he ok? Was this a mistake? Should he go back? He should go back, he knew he should but then he looked over at Matt who was smiling softly and was so obviously content and his resolve failed him. He had to stay with Matt. He owed to himself and Matt to give this a shot.

Unfortunately, he knew what that meant. When Jeff found out, there would be no going back. It was like the ultimate betrayal, leaving someone for their brother.

When the elevator doors opened, Chris turned his head away and stepped inside. This was his life now.

*+_+*+_+*+_+*+_+*

_Hope you like it :)_

_BTW, I know this is not the story I promised but I still wanted to say.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BELLAHICKENBOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
